Taking Things Too Far
by Eclar1916
Summary: Genderbent of Syngenesophobia. In a fit of blind fury, the Loud brothers hurt their dear sister. Now, they must deal with guilt and a sister who is deathly afraid of them. Rating might go up. Violence, language, and vivid nightmares throughout.
1. How it all starts

**I have decided to start on another story while my Lincoln Phantom sequel is still being planned. I am basing this story off of Brawl in the Family. While it isn't the worst episode in the show (No Such Luck will forever hold that title), this one is a decently close second. This is a genderbent of Syngenesophobia (not sure if I spelled it right.) Before anyone rips into me for this, I sent ThatEngineer a PM asking permission and he granted it. I am gonna put my own little spin on this, so our two stories won't exactly be identical. Don't post comments calling this a sad ripoff. There will be several moments that might piss people off. Lastly, before I start, I won't start the story off with Linka getting attacked. I am gonna give it a little bit of build-up. Let's get into it.**

* * *

Previously in the Loud House, brothers Loki and Loni got into a massive argument. As a result, the rest of the Loud brothers initiated Brother fight protocol. Everything went without a hitch. Well, except for the fact that said protocol is a huge inconvienience their only sister, Linka. When asked, she is met with "It's a brother thing. It'll die down eventually." Linka is currently in her room, venting to Claire, her best friend.

"They're driving me crazy Claire. All last week, they were arguing." Linka vents over the phone to her friend. "On top of that, we had to cook their favorite dinners and eat dinner twice. I am sick of chicken wings and vegan goulash. It's a horrible combination. I think I gained a few pounds. Plus, I am always kicked off the couch, I have to turn from my favorite shows to their football games, and every time Ron Andy comes over for a date, my brothers scare him off. We haven't had time alone in over two weeks." Linka whined.

"I'm sure your parents could talk to them." Claire replies over the phone. "I already tried that. Believe me, it did not go well on my end." Linka answers back.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Linka is wearing a purple dress and matching purple slide-ons. After spraying a tiny bit of perfume, Linka prepares herself for her date. A knock is heard at the door. Linka runs downstairs to answer it, only to be blocked by a hockey stick wielding Lynn. "Sorry Linka, can't let you go out there." Lynn says. This annoys Linka._

 _"What. Why? You guys wanted me to stay out of your protocol right? I'm going on my date." Linka responds. Lynn only shakes his head at this. "No. No. No. Linka, see, Mom and Dad want you to stay here."_

 _"How come?"_

 _"Loki and Loni would never fight as long as you are here. Sorry, Link. Maybe next week."_

 _"That's not fair."_

 _Linka walks to her parent's room. The knocking on the front door gets louder. "MOM. DAD. Can I go out. Ron Andy's waiting for me." Linka asks._

 _"Sorry, sweetie. We need you here to keep the peace. Your brothers agreed to never fight in front of you. Maybe next week." Rita answers through the door. Linka walks away from the door, dejected. Lynn places a sympathetic hand on her shoulder."Sorry sis." he says. Linka just runs upstairs. The knocking grows louder and louder. Eventually, Lynn has had enough. He hits the door._

 _"GET LOST RON. She isn't coming!" Lynn shouts through the door. On the other side, Ron Andy walks away dejected. This is the second time a date was cancelled. It was making him sick. From her room window, Linka tears up seeing her boyfriend walking off the premesis. She places a hand on the window._

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Linka tears up telling Claire about that experience. At her house, Claire and her two moms started sniffling at Linka's flashback. "That had to be so horrible." Claire weeps. "It was." Linka says. "I'm sure it can't get any worse than that." Almost as if on a cue, someone yells quite noisily: "I HATE YOU!" Linka puts her call on hold. She peeks her head out of her door. Luke and Lane are holding back Loki, who is furious.

"I HATE THAT RETARDED PIECE OF SHIT!" Loki yells. He is trying to break free. An equally angry Loni tries to run out of the room, only to be knocked down by Lynn, who is wearing his football gear. He closes the door and holds it shut so Loni doesn't get out. Linka closes her door. She shakes her head disapprovingly. Linka hated seeing them argue.

It hurted her seeing it. _Why can't they get along?_ Linka thought. She is pulled out of her thought when her door flies open. Luke and Lane holding a now calm Loki. "Sorry sis, we need your room." Luke says frantically. Before she could react, Loki breaks free and lifts her up, carrying her out of the room. He slams the door. "Why is it always my room?" Linka asks, annoyed now.

"The rest of our rooms are taken." Lane responds.

"Like mine isn't!"

"It's okay. You can sleep with Loni tonight." Lane responds. Luke and Linka look at him awkwardly. Lane's eyes go wide upon realizing his word choice. "Ew. Not like that. That's not what I meant. I meant in Loki's bed." Lane corrects. Luke and Lane walk back to their room. Linka takes her call off hold.

"Claire, it got worse. I'll call you back." Linka hangs up. Linka feels warm fluid running down her legs. She looks down to see that it's blood. She limps over to the door of her room. "Loki, let me in." Linka pleads. Cramps ring through her stomach. "GET LOST. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD." Loki yells. Linka walks over to the bathroom to clean herself up.

 **The inaugural chapter of Taking Things Too Far is completed. I wrote most of this at school. I have been considering a soundtrack for this too. Should I or not? Leave your opinion in the reviews. Like I said, I'm doing things a bit different. Linka getting injured is a few chapters away. And before anyone bitches about a Brawl in the Family story, it's much more original and refreshing than the outdated No Such Luck fanfictions we have been getting. I'm not trashing anyone, just saying. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	2. Confrontation

**I'm back with chapter 2 of Taking Things Too Far. I am surprised at how well received this is so far. Before I continue, I wanna reply to a few reviews:**

 **Guest: Yes, Bebe is going to be a huge part of this story later. I will introduce her later in this chapter.**

 **Pond: Yeah. She's on her period. It's gonna play a huge part in this story.**

 **364wii: Sorry dude. Plenty of fucked up things happen alot.**

 **That's all for now. As for the soundtrack, it's not song lyrics in the narrating paragraphs. I will incorporate them into conversations. If you don't want a soundtrack, okay then. I won't include one.**

* * *

In Linka's room, Loki is currently trying to collect himself. Following an argument with his younger brother of a year, he was awfully close to wailing on him. Now calm, but bored, Loki opens up Linka's laptop. Almost immediately, a picture of a kunoichi pops up as a screensaver. She is wearing a black jumpsuit with red trim. She is standing in a battle stance. Her weapons are two long pointy sai. "What the heck?" Loki says to himself. He pulls up Linka's gallery. Almost immediately afterwards, he was met with tons of pictures of that same kunoichi. He also finds several videos. He clicks the first video. A Japanese intro sequence plays.

Meanwhile, Linka is still in the bathroom. Her cramping has gotten to the point where she can't even stand. She is laying down on the bathroom floor. As a last ditch effort, she pulls out her phone and dials a number. After a few seconds, someone answers. "Hello." said a voice on the other end. "Ron. Oh thank God. Put Bebe on." Linka follows.

"Why?" Ron Andy replied.

"I don't have time to explain. Put her on."

"Please tell me."

"Fine. I'm bleeding and my stomach is killing me. I cleaned up the blood, but my stomach hurts bad. Put Bebe on. Now!" Linka near shouts. There is a shift on the other end of the line. A female voice speaks. "Hello." Bebe says.

"Bebe, I'm hurting bad. What do I do?" Linka asks.

"Ask your brothers." Bebe responds.

"I can't. They're busy with Brother Fight Protocol. My stomach hurts so bad. I was bleeding too."

"Oh. I know what this is. Remember when we were talking about growing up? You're experiencing your first period. I'm on my way." Bebe hangs up. Linka tries to lift herself up using the sink, to no avail. She falls back down and lets out a cry of pain upon hitting the floor. This is heard and seconds later, Luke and Loni walk in. "You okay sis?" Luke asks. Linka only groans in response. "Open your door dude." Luke says before picking Linka up. Loni opens his room door and Luke lays her onto Loki's bed. Linka clutches her stomach. Luke and Loni look on worried. Linka's phone begins to ring. Loni picks it up and answers it.

"Hello."

"Loni, is that you?" Bebe asks through the phone.

"Yes." Loni walks into the hallway to better hear the conversation. "Loni, Linka isn't feeling well. I went to the store to pick up a few things for her. I'm on my way now." Bebe exclaimed. "You're on your way Bebe?" Loni asks.

"Yes. Go check on Linka." Loni walks back toward his room. Unfortunately, Loki heard the conversation and got the wrong idea. In Loki and Loni's shared room, Luke is tending to Linka, who is now bawling her eyes out from pain. "It's okay sis. Help is on the way." Luke utters in an attempt to calm her down. Loni walks back into the hallway. "She's not doing good."

"Okay. I'm pulling up now. Open the door for me." Bebe tells Loni. He runs downstairs and opens the door. When he does, he sees Bebe. In her arm is a bag full of stuff. Bebe walks into the kitchen and fills a pot with water. She places the pot on the burner. Bebe then walks to the bag and pulls out everything she bought. This includes a pack of small maxi pads, some teabags, a lemon, a heating pad, and a box of chocolates with caramel in the middle. After a few minutes, the water has started to boil. She pulls out a glass and carefully pours some of the water into it. Bebe places a teabag into the water and stirs it around with a spoon.

Loni slices the lemon in half and squeezes some into the tea. He reaches into the cabinet for sugar and adds a few spoonfuls. Bebe and Loni walk upstairs to Loni's room. They walk in and see that Luke has calmed Linka down. She is no longer crying, but the quantity of tissues on the floor and the apparent redness of her eyes prove that she was crying alot. Bebe hands Linka the cup of tea. "It'll soothe your cramping." she says. Linka takes a sip of the tea. "Thank you." Linka weakly utters.

"I also brought you chocolates and pads." Bebe continues. She pulls out the pads. She opens the pack and hands one to Linka. "Thank you. Could you please grab my laptop and a pair of panties for me?" Linka asks. "Sure." replied Bebe. Bebe walks to Linka's room. Upon entry, she is confronted by Loki. His arms are crossed and he is wearing an angry face.

"Hey, Loki. How are you" Bebe asks nervously. Loki keeps his angry frown and shakes his head. "I never thought it would come down to this." Loki muttered bitterly. Bebe raises an eyebrow, confused at what her boyfriend just said. Nonetheless, she walks over to Linka's dresser and places the pack of maxi pads into a drawer. She opens another drawer, pulls out a pair of red panties and closes the drawer. She grabs Linka's laptop and tries to walk out, but Loki blocks her way.

"How long?" Loki asks.

"What are you talking about?" Bebe asks back. Loni only pounds the wall. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING LONI, DAMN IT?" Loki shouts. This brings the attention of all the Loud brothers and Linka. Loni walks into the room to explain things. "It's not like that. We would never do that to you. It's abou-"

"SHUT IT! I JUST WANNA KNOW WHY YOU'RE FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND." Loki yells, shoving Loni immediately after. Loni shoves him back. At this point, Loki is furious. He throws a punch. The punch catches Loni on the mouth. His lip is busted. Loni charges at him, but Luke, Lane, and Lexx hold him back. Lars, Leif, Lynn, and Levi are desperately trying to hold Loki back.

Eventually, Rita and Lynn Sr step into the hallway. They are wearing disappointed looks on their faces. "What is going on here?" Rita asks. Everyone is immediately frozen where they stand.

 **Chapter 2 is done. I won't be able to update often. I update on my phone because I don't have a computer. Also, my phone is off, so I will be relying on a hotspot for a while. In the next chapter, I might fast forward by a week or so. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	3. One Week Later

**Here is Chapter 3 of Taking Things Too Far. When you get a chance, I want you to check out chapter 5 of my Twenty Shot story. I have a very important vote in the Author's note at the end. Now, I am gonna fast forward a week later in this chapter. Now, some review responses:**

 **Pond: By soundtrack, I meant putting lyrics to several songs through the story. The soundtrack itself is a chapter in which I list said songs and the chapters they were referenced. Look at the final chapter in my Lincoln Phantom story for example. Also, Loki going through Linka's computer will play a small part later.**

 **364wii: Yeah. I see what you did.**

 **Guest: No, she is not gonna be happy.**

* * *

Everyone immediately freezes upon seeing Rita and Lynn Sr. "I asked you all what is going on up here." Rita states. Still, no one wants to speak. Eventually, Bebe speaks up. "I came to check on Linka. She called me saying she didn't feel well. She's in Loni's room right now. That being said, I have to give her something." Bebe explains before walking off with Linka's underwear and laptop in hand. Lynn Sr looks at the boys.

"Well, what else happened?" Lynn Sr asks. After a minute or so, Loki and Loni decided to explain the events that just occurred. Loni also explained that Bebe was there for Linka. Rita and Lynn Sr were still disappointed at the two, but not as much since they were honest. "Let me get this straight, you two are yelling and screaming up here over a misunderstanding?" Lynn Sr scolded.

Loki and Loni lower their heads in shame. Lynn Sr isn't finished yet. "Boys. Come here." he orders. The rest of the Loud brothers walk into the hallway. "It's obvious that there is some animosity between a couple of you." Rita casts glares at Loki and Loni. "So we have decided that it's time for you to initiate Level 2 of Brother Fight Protocol, with a few conditions." Rita says.

"One, none of you on any condition will bring your sister into this." Lynn Sr follows. "Two, there will be no isolation of the kitchen, living room, or bathroom. Multiple people need to use them and it isn't fair for you to hog it to yourselves. Three, you must have Linka's consent to use her room. Lastly, none of you on ANY condition are to fight in front of Linka. Understand?"

They all nod, effectively confirming that they understand. With Brother Fight Protocol in further effect, nothing can go wrong. Right? They have no clue how wrong they are. At least there is peace. For now. Lynn Sr and Rita walk downstairs. Meanwhile, Bebe is in Loki and Loni's room. Linka is laying on Loni's bed, laptop laying in her lap. Loni walks into the room.

"Hey. What's going on?" Loni asks.

"Bebe and I are watching a movie." Linka responds.

"Can I join?"

"Sure." Loni takes a seat on the bed next to Linka. Bebe sat on the other side. This was done to keep Loki from flipping out if he walks in. The three are watching The Lion King. Linka takes a piece of chocolate and places it into her mouth. She holds up the box to Loni. "Want one?" Loni takes a piece and bites into it. Bebe also eats a chocolate. All is good. For now.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Who would have thought that things would escalate? Even worse, despite vowing to leave Linka out, she is at the center of things. Things between Loki and Loni only got worse. Loki and Loni are now arguing over who started everything. Not that anyone knows what started their first argument. When asked, they both replied with "I don't wanna talk about it." Of course, whining about an argument for over a week means that you don't want to talk about it.

As a matter of fact, they are in the middle of an argument right now. Lane and Luke walk Loki away from Loni. Part of Level 2 of Brother Fight Protocol is keeping the arguing brothers apart. Linka is video chatting Ron Andy on the computer. "Finally. A moment between us." Linka says. Ron Andy's smiling face becomes a nervous one. "Yeah, between us." he says.

"Aw. Ronnie's talking to his girlfriend." a womanly voice says off screen. Ron Andy facepalms at this. A tall woman in a nurses outfit walks on screen. "Hi Linka." she says. Linka smiles at her. "Hello Ms. Santiago." Linka replies. Ms. Santiago ruffles Ron Andy's hair. "My little mijo is becoming a man." Linka giggles at this. Ron Andy looks up.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." he whines.

"Sorry mijo. I'll leave you with your girlfriend." she answers back, ruffling his hair more. Ron Andy only groans at this. He looks at his computer to see Linka giggling loudly. "Aw. Ronny is so cute for his mommy." Linka teases. For almost anybody else, he would have flipped. However, Ron Andy couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend.

"Not as cute as my girlfriend." Ron Andy shot back. Linka smiles at what he said. Before she could come with a response, her door flies open. Loki walks in and slams it behind him. "Can I borrow your computer right quick?" Loki asks in a bitter, dry tone. Before Linka could answer, Loki snatches up the laptop. "Sorry Ron, Linka has to go now." Loki hangs up the laptop.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Linka yells. Loki only glares at Linka, who recoils. "If you must know, Bebe hasn't spoken to me in days. So, until she does, Ron Andy is not to speak to you." Loki responds. He places the laptop back onto the computer. "That isn't fair. We haven't had time for each other in almost a month." Linka says.

"That's literally not my problem. Bebe is ignoring me because Loni talked you into faking a little stomachache." Loki states. Linka's jaw dropped to the , she sits on the bed and opens up the laptop. Linka clicks into the gallery and clicks a video. The same Japanese cartoon comes on. A Japanese intro sequence begins. In the end, red letters spell out Inkurudo Hato (The Dove in Japanese) on the screen. Loki recognizes this as the cartoon he watched.

"Linka, what are you watching?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow. Linka pauses the video. "The Dove. It's an awesome anime. It's about a woman who becomes a beautiful but deadly kunoichi after her husband is killed by a Japanese mob." Linka explains. Loki's eyes go wide.

"Why are you watching that?"

"It's an amazing show. I've been into it for about a year now."

"Linka, this show is violent and sexual. You should not be watching it." Loki scolded. He closes the laptop and picks it up. "I'll hold onto this and delete that horrible show from your gallery. You're lucky I don't tell Mom and Dad. Aren't I a great brother?"

"The best ever." Linka replies in a dry, almost sarcastic tone. She props herself up from under the bed. "I'm gonna see what the rest of the brothers are doing." Linka walks out of her room. Immediately after she does, Loki opens the laptop and plays the cartoon.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is done. I have decided to put a soundtrack. See, nothing ties a good story together like some good music. I am gonna need your help. I want some suggestions. Suggest a song and if I like it, I'll include it on the soundtrack. I have a vote for you guys. Which story do you guys want me to post next:**

 **The College Life of Sam and Luna: Basically, the everyday life and hijinks of Sam and Luna as a bisexual couple. The two work on building their relationship, surviving the everyday life of College, and becoming famous with their band, the Revival.**

 **Ronnie's Life: Alternate Universe. Bobby and Lori are married. Ronnie Anne is their daughter. The Loud sisters don't exist. Linka and Lincoln are twins with Rita and Lynn Sr as parents. The story follows Ronnie Anne as she develops feelings for Lincoln. Other than Bobby and Lori being in their late 20's, ages are the same.**

 **Our New Family: Recently widowed Lynn Loud and his son Lincoln move in with Rita Plasmius, a woman that Lynn has been talking to, and her 10 daughters. However, strange things go on. That is, unless fangs and intolerance of sunlight is normal. (Vampire AU. Some blood, violence, and dark content)**

 **Please vote, leave a review, and id you want to, a song suggestion. Things only continue to escalate in the next chapter. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	4. From Bad to Worse

**Chapter 4 is up. I am keeping count of votes and I will pick the winner in about a week. I love all of the attention this story has gotten. Now, to respond to a few reviews:**

 **Pond: Loki is starting to get to everyone. Fortunately, he gets his and learns his mistake. As for your question about the music, I am putting in song lyrics. They could be written in multiple ways (ex. Thoughts. Conversations.) I like adding music because it can tie a story together. These are also recommendations to listen to. Lastly, he isn't deleting it off of her laptop. That's just a cheap lie so he could watch it himself. Thanks for being an active follower of this story.**

 **Starshine89: Thanks for all of those recommendations. I already PM'ed the songs I chose. Thanks again man.**

 **MCR29: To be honest, some people are just petty like that. Hell, I got kicked off a city bus one time for playing Hip To Be Square.**

 **ThatEngineer: I guess they lied. Just like Brawl in the Family. Lincoln tried a few times to stay out, only to be drug back into it. Who kicks someone out of their own room? Also, Lori wouldn't be ignorant of a girl on her period. Thanks for giving your blessings for me to write this.**

 **Now, let's get into the story. Also, for those who don't understand what I mean by referencing a song, I am gonna show an example. As always, italics are either thoughts or song lyrics.**

* * *

Linka walked down the hallway, passing each of her brothers' shared rooms. Eventually, she stops by the one she wanted to enter. "Luke, are you in there?" Linka asks while knocking on the door. The door opens, but an angry Lane storms out. Linka walks into the room. Luke is tuning his guitar. "What's his problem?" Linka asks, confused as to why Lane just walked off looking all sour.

"He thinks Loni started the argument. What's your deal?" Luke responds.

"Loki took away my laptop. I had to get out of there. Wanna do a little duet or something?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Luke says, picking up his guitar. He begins to strum a song. Linka taps her foot and starts singing the lyrics. " _Well I don't know why I came here tonight. I got the feeling that something ain't right. I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair. And I'm wondering how I'll get down those stairs._ " Linka sings. " _Clowns to the left of me. Jokers to the right. Here I am. Stuck in the middle with you._ " Luke and Linka sing in unison.

Meanwhile, Ron Andy just finished explaining things to his older sister. He was minding his own business, talking to Linka, when Loki snatched up Linka's computer and hung up. Bebe is less than happy upon hearing that. First, he completely neglects his younger sister. Then, he starts something when she tries to help her. Now he's getting into her brother's relationship with her sister. Bebe pulls out her phone and rings a number. "I'll be right back." Bebe says. Walking into a room.

At the loud house, Loki and Loni had to be separated once again. The former is in Linka's room once again. This time, he is sitting with Lexx, Lane, and Lynn. Loni is in his shared room with Luke, Lars, Leif, and Levi. Leon is in the parent's room napping. In Linka's room, Loki was busy telling how things went down. His explanation was interrupted by his phone ringing. Loki pulls it out of his pocket. "Hold up guys, Bebe's calling." he says. Loki answers. "Hey. I am so glad you came to your senses."

"Came to my senses? I am calling because Ron Andy told me you interrupted his conversation. I don't know what you are trying to do here, but you better leave my brother out of it." Bebe rants over the phone. "I wouldn't have hung up if you hadn't been ignoring me." Loki responds. "I don't care. We can talk at school tomorrow. Leave Ron and Linka out of this. Okay?" Bebe demands.

"Okay." Loki hangs up. The rest of the loud brothers are standing there, looking on. In Loki and Loni's room, Loni finished explaining things from his perspective. "And that's how it all happened." Loni finishes. "Wow. That's messed up bro." Luke follows. "Sigh." Lars says. "We need to confront them right now." Luke suggests. The rest of them stand up and prepare for an argument. "Wait, what about Linka? We aren't supposed to argue in front of her." Leif states.

"She left about ten minutes ago." Levi replies. The group storms out, ready to confront Loki. Unbeknownst to them, Loki and his group are prepared to do the exact same thing. Speaking of Linka, she left to Claire's house. Claire and her two mothers were driving to the mall for a day of shopping. Linka called Claire to ask if she could come with them. Neither of Claire's mothers had a problem with Linka coming, so they let her tag along. They started by buying a few dresses for Claire.

After that, they went down to the cookware aisle to take full advantage on a half off deal on a bunch of appliances. Following that, the McBride mothers took the girls over to a concession stand. Linka talked them into picking up a few value burgers from the Burpin' Burger for her brothers as an attempt to cool them off. They pull up into the McBride driveway. Linka just finished updating the events of the past week. "They argue for hours on end. It's really more Loki than Loni though. The worst part, Loki thought I was faking my period." Linka says.

"Oh my. What is causing all of this fighting?" Ms. McBride asks.

"They aren't telling me. When I ask, they always say that they don't wanna talk about it."

"What are your parents doing about it?"

"Nothing much. Well, I gotta get these burgers to them before they get cold. Bye Claire. Bye Ms. McBride. Bye Ms. McBride." Linka says, walking down to her house. "Bye Linka." the three reply. Linka arrives at the house. Through the door, she hears 9 of her 10 brothers arguing. She walks in and sees them yelling at each other. Lynn Sr and Rita run off into the room, the latter while holding Leon in her arms. "Things can't be any worse." Linka mutters. All 9 brothers hear this.

"LINKA!" they all shout.

"Uh-oh. It just did."

* * *

 **Finally. I wrote 90% of this at school. My phone is still off. In the next chapter, things go from bad to worse. That is when things start to get ugly. I referenced the first song on my soundtrack. Song referenced:**

 **Stuck In The Middle With You by Stealers Wheel (1972)**

 **Goodbye and goodnight!**


	5. Things get ugly

**Here is chapter 5. Unfortunately, this is the chapter where Linka gets hurt. This was not easy to write, so it might not be easy to read. I mean, nine girls on a little boy is bad enough. But nine boys on a little girl? Oh the backlash that would get. If No Such Luck or Brawl in the Family were genderbent, Loud House would have been canceled already. Here are some responses to reviews:**

 **Guest: I wasn't planning on that. Mary Sues make stories boring. Besides, Linka's issues will come into play in future chapters.**

 **Pond: I'm glad you finally understand. Thanks for looking for songs.**

 **Flagg1991: Thanks for following. It's an honor. Also, if by any chance, could you do another Torture the Louds, but this time with characters who deserve it (Flip, Ms. Johnson, Chandler, etc.)? Lastly, dedication is what it's all about man.**

 **The Critik: Don't worry. Four chapters of build-up was my plan. Now it's time for action.**

* * *

Linka is stuck. What could her brothers possibly want with her? She was gone all this time. Nonetheless, questioning an issue doesn't get rid of it. Inhaling deeply, Linka approaches her brothers. "Is something wrong guys?" Linka asks.

"Yeah. We all realized that it's your fault that we got into this fight." Loki says. The rest of the brothers nod and mumble in agreeance at that statement. Linka's eyes immediately go wide at what her oldest brother just said.

"How was any of this my fault?" she asks.

"We came to the conclusion that you caused all of this by vacating the premises." Levi states. Linka raises an eyebrow, confused. "What?" she says.

"You caused all of this by leaving." Lane replies. This was followed by the brothers shouting 'YEAH.' At that point, Linka goes from shocked to angry. Her face begins to turn red. "So let me get this straight. I stay out of things, like you all said, and now it's my fault that you're arguing." Linka says back. This only angers them more.

"You weren't supposed to leave the house. You could have went into your room or the living room." Loki scolds. "Sure. I could go into the living room, where I am forced to miss my shows and often kicked off the couch. Or my room. Where I can't even use my laptop in peace. No thanks to you." Linka retaliates.

"That show you were watching was not appropriate. I already told Mom and Dad too. They said you're grounded. You can't visit your friend for a week." Loki informs. The rest of the brothers nod, thus confirming what Loki said as true.

"Serves her right. That attitude she has been showing lately." Lane says. Linka loses herself at this. She's being punished for doing what she has been told. At this point, Linka no longer cares about sparing feelings. Her brothers needed to hear this.

"I hate to say this, but, I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Linka yells, finally releasing nearly a month of bottled up anger. "YOU ALL HAVE TO BE SOME OF THE BIGGEST, STUPIDEST BROTHERS ANYONE COULD HAVE." The loud brothers were rather taken aback by this. This was the first time Linka ever flipped out like that. It rather frightened them to see their once sweet baby sister consumed by anger.

"I GET IN TROUBLE FOR SIMPLY DOING WHAT YOU ALL SAID. I STAYED OUT OF IT LIKE YOU ALL SAID." Linka continues. Luke tries to calm her down. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he speaks to her softly. "Calm down sis." Luke says nervously. Linka swats his hand off her shoulder.

"CALM DOWN? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY NUMBSKULLS FOR BROTHERS SPEND ALL DAY FIGHTING OVER GOD KNOWS WHAT? YOU ARE A BUNCH OF DUMB, CHILDISH, MORONIC-" Linka's statement was interrupted by the death glares she was receiving from her now furious brothers. Linka's anger just melted into fear.

"Uh, guys." Linka says, now fully scared and nervous. None of her brothers reply. Fearing for her life, Linka tries to run to her parents room, only to be tackled halfway by Lynn. Soon enough, the loud brothers are all throwing powerful kicks at her. Linka covers her head and face. However the kicks are landing on her ribs and lower torso. Her hands leave her face when a kicks lands on her pubic area in between her legs. She desperately tries to cover her area, thus exposing her face.

Several rapid fire fists land on her face. Linka covers her face again, thus leaving her pubic area open. Another kick lands there. Linka tries to reason with her brothers. "Guys. I'M SORRY." she utters. None of them hear her apology. "PLEASE. YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she says. Loni hears this and immediately stops his assault. He tries to alert his brothers, to no avail. Eventually, the floodgates open for Linka. She begins to sob loudly. Luke also stops his assault on his sister.

Meanwhile, in Lynn Sr and Rita's room, the two are holding Leon. They are trying to shield out the sounds of the chaos going on in the living room. "I can't believe they're fighting like this." Lynn Sr says to his wife. Rita only nods in agreement. Suddenly, all of the fighting stops. Loud crying can be heard. Something seems off though. This crying seems rather...feminine. Rita and Lynn Sr walk out, with the former holding their youngest son. They see their other nine sons, wearing looks of guilt and regret.

"What's going on boys?" Lynn Sr asks. No one says a word. Instead, they all point towards a beaten up Linka. She is staggering to her feet. Her nose is broken, her eyes are black, and her bottom lip has been split. "Oh my God. What happened?" Rita exclaims. Luke walks toward Linka. "Sis, are you okay?" he asks, worried. Linka backs up in fear. "I'm sorry. I brought you guys some burpin burger. Just please, don't hurt me again." Linka answers, pulling out the bag of hamburgers.

She tries to run upstairs. However, her injuries cause her to fall down. A sick snapping sound is heard. "I think I broke my leg." Linka whines, crying again. Everyone looks even more worried.

"Boys. What did you do?" Lynn Sr asks. The loud brothers are too nervous to answer that question.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 5. This was not very easy to write. I can only imagine this happening in real life. This is where things are worse than ever. What will the loud parents do? What punishments will be dished out (You are more than welcome to present ideas) Find out in the next chapter. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	6. St Anger

**I have counted all of the votes. And the winner is Our New Family. However, I have plans for all three stories. That is, unless someone wants to adopt one. All three options had gotten such an amazing reception. As for the story, while sending them to juvie is an appropriate punishment, that would completely alter the story to a certain degree. They do get punished though. Lastly, to add drama, some of the brothers will blame Linka for this. Now, some responses:**

 **Pond: Thanks for the song. I will use it in a future chapter.**

 **Andrea Thompson: Thanks for reading. Fanfiction can be fun at times.**

 **Red Rain: Thanks. I purposely written it different. I don't want our two stories to be too similar.**

 **Alex: Believe me, you and everyone else fighting will hate the reason that they are fighting.**

 **Let's get into the story. Please note that several moments in this story are meant to get as much heat from the readers as possible. So far, it's working.**

* * *

After scooping up their broken daughter and loading her into Vanzilla, Rita and Lynn Sr strapped Leon into his carseat and raced to the hospital. Linka continued to cry out until passing out from pain. They pull up into the parking lot of the hospital. Rita unstrapped Leon from the carseat while Lynn Sr picked up a now passed out Linka. They run into the hospital and alert the receptionist sitting at the desk. "We need help. Our daughter is hurt badly." Rita says. The receptionist picks up her phone to dial a number. "We need a stretcher in the lobby." she says. Almost immediately, three doctors roll in a stretcher. They strap Linka onto it and transfers her into a surgery room. Rita and Lynn Sr look on, worried. "What are we gonna do Lynn?" Rita asks.

"I don't know honey. I never seen the boys get that angry." Lynn Sr replies.

"I'm not worried about them, Lynn. I'm worried about our daughter, who is seriously hurt. This is our fault. Had we stepped in, none of this would have happened."

Lynn Sr couldn't find a reply, he just hangs his head down. He knows that part of this is his fault. God knows how long he wanted to have a girl. That faithful day he got one was one of the best in his life. Now, he's watching his only daughter being wheeled into surgery. "We have to punish them, Lynn." Rita says. Lynn Sr sits his head up, "Leave that to me." he says. Lynn Sr walks out of the hospital and approaches Vanzilla. He steps in and starts driving home.

Meanwhile, the loud brothers are contemplating everything that just occured. Luke is pacing the living room with his arms on his head. Loni, Lynn, Levi, and Lane are sitting on the couch. The twins ran into their room to think about what they have done. Loki did the same. Lars climbed into the vents, refusing to come out due to shame and regret. Lynn picks up one of the burpin burgers. Before he could take a bite, Luke snatched it and threw it into the trash. He then throws the whole bag into the trash. Lynn stood up and glared at his older brother. "Why'd you do that?" Lynn asks.

"We don't deserve those hamburgers after what we did." Luke responds.

"We are like, horrible people for this. Linka puts up with us for so long." Loni follows. Lane walks upstairs to his room, obviously having a lot to think about. While the remaining four collectively bawl their eyes out, Lexx and Leif are it their shared room, things are getting tense between the two. "What do you mean 'not your fault'?" Leif asks his twin. The two are sitting on their respective beds. "I mean that it's Linka's fault that all of this happened. If she had just stayed out of it, none of us would be in trouble." Lexx answered to his twin.

Leif stood up, getting into Lexx's face. "THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT! Getting into TROUBLE?" Leif yells. Lexx takes exception to this. He stands up as well, challenging his twin. "Don't get in my face." Lexx says. Leif shoves him onto the floor. Lexx gets back up and spears Leif. The two are fighting all around the room. They are throwing punches at one another. They eventually roll out of their room. Leif pins Lexx down and punches him several times in the face. Lexx, who instinctively covered his face with his arms, manages to rake one of Leif's eyes. Lexx then reverses their position and begins to pummel his twin.

Loni runs upstairs and tries to pull Lexx off of Leif. Loki, who was in his room, walks out and sees Loni holding Lexx down. Loki shoves him down and Lexx continues to attack Leif. Luke, Lynn, and Levi come upstairs, only to see Loki and Loni fighting again. "Break them up dudes." Luke says. Luke and Levi pull the two oldest apart, while Lynn separates the twins. Things escalate when Luke feels someone kick him in the back. He turns around to see a glaring Lane. Luke gets angry and charges at Lane. Loki and Loni continue their fighting. Lynn is pulled into the brawl when Lexx kicks him and blames Lars, who was merely walking by. Lynn pulls Lars into the fight as well.

Levi, who has had enough of keeping everyone apart, also jumps in. They all tumble down the stairs. Despite this, they continue their fighting all throughout the living room. Things only heat up when Levi gets slammed through the coffee table, breaking it in two. Lynn runs up to the top of the stairs, then climbs over the railing and dives onto everybody. This ends the fight. Everyone is bruised and sweating. Lynn is clutching his torso, seeing that the dive was a bad idea. Suddenly, the door is being unlocked from the outside. Lynn Sr walks in and shuts the door, locking it behind him. The loud brothers stumble back to their feet.

"What happened to all of you?" Lynn Sr asks.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 is done. So far, it seems Lexx doesn't think he is responsible for anything. In the next chapter, we will get to the punishments, and we will get an update of Linka's condition. Song referenced:**

 **St. Anger by Metallica (2003)**

 **The title is a reference to Metallica's St. Anger. It is an amazing song, though many of Metallica's fans don't like it. It's a truly underrated song. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	7. Going Under

**Here I am. Sorry I took long. I didn't have any ideas for the chapter and I have a busy life outside of this. This chapter is where the Loud brothers get their punishments. The title is inspired by Amy Lee's song Going Under. Now, some responses:**

 **Sean Mulligan: Yeah. She had her period.**

 **Km: That might happen later. The PTSD breakdown is a given though.**

 **lucienhalf58: Thanks for recommending that song. The only song of them I heard was Bring Me to Life.**

 **I'm going under (going under)**

 **Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

 **I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

 **I've got to break through, I'm going under.**

* * *

The Loud brothers clutch their bodies. Lynn Sr stares at them, clearly impatient for answers. "I asked you boys what happened." he repeats. Luke clears his throat. "It all started when the twins got into a fight in their room." Luke answers. "From there, we all got to fighting. It all ended when Lynn, thinking he was Superman-"

"I DID NOT." Lynn shouts. Luke holds his hand in Lynn's face. "Talk to the hand bro. The face ain't listening. Anyways, Lynn decided to climb to the top of the stairwell and jump off like an idiot." Lynn Sr glared at the son who bore his name. Lynn flinches. "Well then. Perhaps one of you could explain why you all savagely attacked your sister." Lynn Sr vented to his sons. All nine of them shake in fear, hesitant to explain.

"We were currently operating under brother fight protocol. During which, several arguments began to occur. They reached their peak a few minutes before our sister unit returned." Levi states.

"It was then that we realized that Linka leaving caused all of this." Lexx follows, earning a glare from his twin. "What." Lexx says. "I'm explaining what happened."

"Anyways, we argued with her for a few minutes. Then, she yelled at us, calling us idiots. It was that moment that we snapped. Something snapped in us. Next thing we know, we were all kicking her." Lane finishes explaining. Lynn Sr is less than happy with what his sons had explained. "Let me get this straight, you all put your sister in a hospital bed all because she called you idiots for fighting all day? Know what, all of you ARE idiots." he yells.

"Anything else you wanna add?" For a second, no one wanted to say anything out of fear of further angering their father. Eventually, Lynn steps up. "I kicked her extra hard in her ribs a couple of times." he admits. Lexx follows. "I think I punched a few of her teeth out." he says. Lane also confesses. "I kicked her in the face. I might have broken her nose." Levi admits his damage as well. "I kicked her clitoris." he says. Lynn Sr raises an eyebrow. "Her what?"

"Her vagina." Levi says. Lynn Sr winces at the thought of that. _Poor Linka._ Lynn Sr thought. That thought is replaced with all of the punishments that he has planned. "Alright boys. Let me just say that your mother and I are very disappointed in all of you. Your only sister is sitting in the hospital facing death because you maniacs couldn't keep a cap on your anger. (Sigh) Here we go. You are all grounded indefinitely. All of your shows will be blocked until further notice. Internet is for educational purposes only and to maintain this, your mother and I will be conducting history checks nightly." Lynn Sr says. The loud brothers nodded in compliance.

"Loki, your phone is getting parental settings. Your driving privileges are severely limited as well. You are only to drive to and from school and work." Loki nodded at his father.

"Loni, you are to do nothing fashion related and you can forget about going to the mall for a while." The second oldest blonde looked down in sadness."

"Luke, you are no longer permitted to play music. Your instruments and speakers are going into storage. All of them. You are lucky that I am letting you keep your Mp3 player." Luke sadly nodded as well.

"Lane, you are no longer allowed to do anything comedy related. Your props are going into storage. Your blog and your Funny Business job are out too. As desert for breaking your sister's nose, you will be cleaning the gutters." Lane was too ashamed to respond.

"Jr, it pains me to do this but, no more sports. Your sports equipment will be going into storage. You're not even allowed to wear sports related clothing." Lynn Jr felt his heart sink.

"Lars, hmm. This is tough. Well, no more vampire shows for you. Everything dark you own is getting replaced with normal stuff." Lars didn't respond.

"Leif, no more mud. You are to keep yourself clean, and all of your animals are being confiscated." Leif's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Lexx, I'll be locking up your jeep. If I catch you with it, you'll be grounded for a month. As extra for knocking your sister's teeth out, you'll be cleaning out the bathroom indefinitely." Lexx almost exploded.

"Lastly Levi, for doing extra damage to her 'area' all of the proceeds from your teaching job are going towards Linka's hospital bill." Levi wanted to respond, but the punishment seemed fair. They all walk upstairs. However, Lynn Sr isn't done. "Whoa. Class is not dismissed. All of you get back here." Lynn Sr demands. They all walk back downstairs. Lynn Sr glares at them. "Put your wrists out." Reluctantly, the boys do as told. Lynn Sr takes his belt off of his pants. Nervousness rushed through his body. Never before had he hit any of his kids. Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't it?

"I hate to do this boys. This will hurt me just as much as it does you." Lynn Sr says, preparing to swing the belt.

At the hospital, a nervous Rita is pacing the waiting room with a now sleeping Leon in her arms. She has been waiting for over half an hour for an update on her daughter. After what seemed like forever, a doctor walked into the waiting room holding a clipboard. "How is she?" Rita asks. The doctor looks at her.

"We've stabilized your daughter. She's currently resting." he tells Rita.

"Any major injuries?"

"Well, she has a broken nose, broken right leg, damaged orbital bone. Two of her ribs are cracked. She lost several teeth, fortunately they were all baby teeth. Her pubic area has been damaged, so she's gonna be in a bit of pain when it comes to use the bathroom. I must ask, how did she obtain these injuries? I'm only asking in case the police are needed. "

"No. No police. My nine sons did this."

"Wow. Your sons did this? Must have been something serious." Rita nodded in agreement, even though deep down she knew it wasn't. "Thanks doctor." Rita said. She carried Leon to Vanzilla. After strapping him in, she drives off.

* * *

 **And done. The ending could have been a bit better, but I had no idea how to end it. In the next chapter, Linka wakes up and The Santiago siblings are gonna be added to the mix. Song referenced:**

 **Going Under by Evanescence**

 **Goodbye and goodnight!**


	8. Dreams, Lies, and Guilt

**I am back with a new chapter. It's been a month or so since I last updated. I didn't have any ideas for this chapter. This story has 100 followers and for that, I say thanks. Also, this chapter starts the first of a series of nightmares that Linka will have in this story. Now, some more responses:**

 **Guest: You understand that sending them to juvie or military school, that this story would be over.**

 **default4300: What's sexist about this?**

 **Guest: Thanks for the suggestion. She's breaking up with him. Just not yet.**

 **Let's get to this. Thanks to everyone who followed.**

* * *

Linka awakens, only to find that she is still in the house. This time however, she noticed that the house was dark and empty. She also noticed that her leg is fine, but her bruises are still there. "Wow. What happened?" she asks herself. "We'll tell you." she heard someone say. Linka turns around and sees her brothers, who are grinning for some reason. "We are finishing what we started." Lynn said.

"What?" Linka responded.

"Let's be honest with you, we never wanted a sister." Loki says, the rest of them nodding to signal that they agree.

"So we came up with a plan to get rid of you." Lane adds. Linka looks at them in confusion. "What do you mean get rid of me?" she asks. Her brothers groan and facepalm in response

"Of course she doesn't understand." Lexx says.

"And everyone calls me retarded." Loni follows.

"What we are saying is this: we HATE you. We never wanted a sister. Now, we are going to kill you and put an end to the worthless mistake we call our sister." Lars rages in a rather hostile tone. Linka now picks up on what they are saying. "Why do you hate me?" she asks worried about her well being.

"Let's start with the fact that you're the only girl here. Thanks to you, we can't watch certain things." Lynn says.

"Not to mention, you have your own room while we have to share. What makes you so special?" Leif adds. "We have to keep the bathroom clean to satisfy you."

"Fortunately, all of that is about to change." Luke says. The rest of the brothers cheer. Luke suddenly pulls out a big kitchen knife and lunges at Linka, who dodges. She attempts to run away, but Lynn tackles her. The brothers run over and hold her down as Luke walks over with the knife. "Goodbye forever, you waste of sperm." Luke says evilly. Linka could only scream as the knife is lowered down.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" Linka woke up in a cold sweat. The first thing she realized was that she was in the hospital. She sees that her broken leg is being hung up in a cast. "What happened to me?" she asks herself. "I'll tell you." Linka heard a woman's voice say. She looks up and sees an African American woman standing over her bed. "I am Nurse Simmons. You were admitted here yesterday. I assume you do not remember. You were unconscious when your Mother dropped you off."

"What happened to me that made me pass out?" Linka asks. It was at that moment that it all came back to her. That horrible fight. Her brothers beating her within an inch of her life. That also must explain that nightmare she had minutes ago. Her eyes begin to water. "They don't love me anymore." Linka begins to sob into her pillow. Nurse Simmons pats her comfortably, "It's okay. Let it all out." Nurse Simmons said.

Meanwhile, Ron Andy paces his room in frustration. For the last half hour, he had been trying to call Linka. Every time however, it went to voicemail. "Why isn't she answering?" He says. He dials her number again. Someone picks it up, however, it isn't Linka. "Hello." a low, energy drained voice answers.

"Lynn. What are you doing with Linka's phone. Where is she?" Ron Andy asks.

"She's gone." Lynn answers.

"Gone. Where?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, alright." Lynn shouts before hanging up. Ron Andy raises an eyebrow in confusion. While he tries to find out what Lynn meant by gone, his older sister is engaging in an argument with her soon to be ex boyfriend.

"Babe, pleade give me another chance." Loki pleads.

"Why should I? You are a huge hot head." Bebe responds.

"I know. I was being foolish. Please just let me talk to you at school."

"I'm not sure. You were very loud and rude about it. We could've talked it out in a calm, peaceful manor. But no, you had to make a huge scene in front of all your brothers and your sister. Speaking of your sister, I also do not appreciate how you have been neglecting her lately. Not to mention you did absolutely nothing when she had her first period."

"I know. I just need to talk to you. My head is spinning. Linka's in the hospital. I have-"

"Linka's in the hospital? What happened?"

"She got into a small accident. She'll be fine though." Loki says, lying. He knows the real reason and he feels guilty about it. "Please, just give me one more chance. I'm going through alot here." he pleads.

"(Sigh) Okay. Let's meet up at lunch tomorrow."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too." Bebe hangs up the phone. At the loud house, Loki grabs two handfuls of his hair. "I just lied to my Bebe. What am I gonna do?" he rants to no one in particular. Lexx is currently engaging in one of his favorite pastimes: Going through Linka's diary. Normally, he'd enjoy this. After all, it's only a bad thing if you get caught.

Today however, he felt particularly guilty about going through her diary. After rummaging through several pairs of Linka's panties (Ew, gross) he found the diary. "Let's see what juicy secrets she has today." Lexx says. He opens it and notices that she hasn't written in it for several days. The last time she wrote an entry was a week before the attack. As Lexx reads on, his guilt only intensifies.

"Guys, you have got to read this." He shouts, running out of the room with diary in hand.

* * *

 **This chapter is the introduction of Nurse Simmons, my OC. The good kind of OC. Not the ones that ship themselves with every character in the show. She will be a very important part of this story as well. What did Linka write in her diary that was so shocking? Will Ron Andy find out what happened to Linka? Will Bebe find out? There is still so much. Also, Nurse Simmons will bring up a song that plays a part in Linka's recovery. Before I go, please leave some more song ideas. I'm almost out. The only requirement is that the song has to be about forgiveness, guilt, or regret. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	9. The Planning Days

**Here is another chapter in Taking Things Too Far. The Loud brothers find out how Linka has really been feeling for the past week. Warning: major hints of depression and self loathing in this chapter. I am halfway through my Twenty Shot story and I still need some ideas. So please, if you have any one shot ideas you want to se, please leave them in the reviews or PM them. As for the plans for this story, ut might be a bit shorter than the original. Lastly, if anything that has been written thus far has triggered you in any way, don't hesitate to tell me. I don't plan on offending anyone reading. Now to respond to reviews:**

 **Jake: I sincerely apologize for offending you. I promise that I won't use that word anymore.**

 **Omega Ultra: Thanks for giving a critique. I will try to distinguish the two stories. I don't intend on making the two stories entirely similar.**

 **Antonio Mejia: Like I said before, sending them to jail would completely end this story.**

 **Guest: I figured that adding her would give Linka a GodMother like role. Nurse Simmons overcame her problems and is helping Linka through her problems in a spiritual way.**

* * *

The Loud brothers came rushing to Linka's room. Their first sight is Lexx reading Linka's diary. They all immediately facepalm. "You know you aren't supposed to read Linka's diary. Right?" Loki says. Lexx looks up in shock by his brothers' sudden appearance. That makes him feel a bit more guilty. "I know this looks bad, but I have a reason to look this time." Lexx says.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Luke asks, crossing his arms.

"Come see for yourselves." Lexx says, handing Luke the diary for the rest of the brothers to read. All of them look into the Diary.

* * *

 **Dear Diary, another pretty bad day. Loki and Loni have been fighting for weeks now. It is starting to affect things in the house. For starters, they have started up a new system. They call it 'Brother Fight Protocol.' The concept is keeping Loki and Loni separated until they calm down. Sounds okay right? Wrong. They always take up certain places. Like the bathroom for example. And the kitchen. One incident that comes to mind is the time Loni accidentally used laxatives instead of baking soda for those brownies. I ruined a fresh pair of panties because Loki was too stingy to give up the bathroom.**

(Temporary exit from the diary entry. Cue each of the Loud brothers gagging and glaring at Loki.)

 **I'm getting off track here. The point is, that this protocol is making my life miser able. I'm supposedly the only person that they won't argue in front of. As a result, I can't go anywhere. I often have to listen to one of them rant about the other one. The worst part, I have no time to spend on my personal life. Imagine having a boyfriend you can't see because your brothers are engaged in a family feud. I miss Ron so much now. What I wouldn't give for a day at the arcade with him. However, I come to realize that it's my fault this is happening.**

 **I am such a bad sister. Sitting here complaining while my brothers are at war. Even worse, I can't help them through their problems. I'm so worthless. I deserve to be an afterthought. I deserve to be forgotten. I'm sorry I'm not a better sister. Fortunately, I have one last plan. What none of my brothers know is that I saved up alot of my money over they years. I have over $300 hidden. Originally, I was going to put it towards the Entire Season 1 DVD of The Red Dove. Change of plans. I will put it towards something for my brothers. Hopefully then, they will make up.**

 **Love Linka.**

* * *

"Oh. My. God" The Loud brothers say in shock and unison. "I can't believe Linka has $300. I could buy so many toys with that." Lexx says. Lynn rightfully punches him the arm. "I mean, we totally got to get Linka some presents and apologize." Lexx utters.

"That's more like it." Loni said. While the brothers are figuring out how to make it all up to their only sister, Rita and Lynn Sr are figuring out what to do about their children. They have been driving around town for the last half hour.

"We gotta do something about them Lynn. They have had their fights before, but not this bad. And they never included Linka." Rita speaks.

"I know honey. I'll think of something. Oh, I know. We'll find a therapist." Lynn Sr suggests. "That way, we'll figure out what caused all of this fighting between them."

"That sounds great. And we'll have plenty of time to search since the boys are returning to school tomorrow. There's just one problem. How are we gonna pay for it?"

"Don't you worry. I'll handle that." Lynn Sr reassured. The couple continue driving towards home. Meanwhile, a certain Hispanic boy is walking home with a wrapped present in his hands. On top of the present is a card that reads 'Get Well Soon.' He also has his earbuds in and is listening to a song that no one would expect him to listen to. He silently sings along to it.

" _In your eyes. There's a heavy blue. One to love and one to lose. Sweet divide, a heavy choose. Water or wine, don't make me choose._ " Ron Andy sings. Linka is the only person who knows about his secret passion for singing. No one else, not even his older sister, knows about his singing.

" _I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night (night). Drunk on a feeling, alone with the stars at night._ " he continues. He is blindly walking into his house. Unknown to him, his secret is about to be revealed.

" _I've been running through the jungle. I've been running with the wolves. To get to you, to get to you. I've been through the darkest alleys. Saw the dark side of the moon. To get to you. To get to-"_ his singing is interrupted by laughter and playful clapping. Ron Andy looks and sees Bebe with a wide smile on her face. His face immediately blushes.

"It's not what you think." Ron Andy trues to explain.

"Oh sure. That's what they all say." Bebe responds, rolling her eyes. "You're a singer. Did Linka teach you?"

"No. She just shown me a few songs. She's the only other person who knows. That's not the point. Can we visit her at the hospital? Please." Ron Andy pleads.

"Maybe tomorrow. After school. Wait, how do you know?"

"You don't exactly have the quietest phone calls." Ron Andy replies. "So, are we going?"

"Ask Mom, I have work tomorrow." Bebe answers. "So, are you gonna keep singing?"

"Absolutely not." Ron Andy answers before walking into his room.

* * *

 **This chapter is complete. In the next chapter, the brothers return to school. Also, Ron Andy finds the truth, and things begin to roll downhill. Song referenced:**

 **Wolves by Selena Gomez and Marshmello (2017)**

 **This song perfectly embodies the young love between Ron Andy and Linka. Before this chapter ends, I just wanna remind you, don't hesitate to tell me if anything offends you. Leave an honest review. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	10. Filler

**I am back with yet another chapter of Taking Things Too Far. I have made a second account. On that account, I am currently working on the first chapter of The College Life of Sam and Luna. Our New Family won the vote, but my Saluna story was getting a heavy following, so I thought why not upload that first. I didn't want to cluster up this account, so I made a second account. Now, to the responses:**

 **Elementor: Not yet. He finds out in this chapter. A fight between Lynn and Ron Andy will be coming up soon.**

 **Andrea Thompson: The Loud brothers won't be villains in the entire story. They mean well and regret what they did. They will have their ups and downs in this story.**

 **Guest: I want them to have a really close relationship. So, having Linka know that he could sing would establish trust. I'll have them do a little duet in a future chapter. Not so sure on what song though.**

 **Let's get into the story. Also, I am considering putting this story on a temporary hiatus until I complete one of the other projects I am working on. I'm just considering. It doesn't mean I'll go through with it.**

* * *

The Loud brothers have been pining the day they return to school. This day comes with several benefits. They can once again be with their friends. The school environment will take their minds off of their big problem. And each brother could think of a way to make it all up to Linka. Loki pulls up to the Elementary School. Levi, Lexx, Leif, and Lars get out. "Remember, don't tell anyone what happened." Loki reminds them. They all nod and walk into the school. Loki pulls off and heads to the Middle School. Lynn exits Vanzilla and runs into the school. Loki finally stops at the high school and parks there.

The remaining three brothers walk into the school. Loni and Luke begin to walk towards their respective classrooms. Meanwhile, Loki finds Bebe in the hallway and after a quick, awkward silence, they begin to start up a conversation. "So, how have you been?" Loki asks, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Okay. I've had better days." Bebe responded. "Don't think I forgot about what happened last week." Loki bows his head in shame. "That's what I wanted to talk about." Loki started. He grabs one of Bebe's hands. "I was being dumb and childish. I'm really sorry that I was such a jerk. Linka is already in the hospital. I don't wanna lose you. I hope you could give another chance." Loki pleads. Bebe taps her chin with her finger while humming.

"I don't know. You have been kind of an instigator as of late. And the way you treat Linka doesn't help your case. But, since Linka is in the hospital and you are going through alot right now, I'll give you one more chance. I forgive you." Bebe responds, taking his other hand and kissing him. "Now let's get to class." Bebe says. They walk down the hallway towards class.

At the Royal Woods middle school, Lynn Jr is currently in PE class. They are playing dodgeball. Normally, Lynn would be creaming the nerds on the other team. Today was a different day. He couldn't get over the guilty feeling he had. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a dodgeball clocking him in the face. A kid with freckles and glasses points at Lynn. "I got him." he says. "I finally got Lynn Loud."

In the locker room, the same kid who hit Lynn approches him. "Not so tough, are you? That's what you get for all those times you ruined dodgeball for me." he rants while tapping Lynn on the shoulder. He is quickly snatched up by an angry Lynn, who presses him against the lockers. "I am in no mood for you or your shit today. You better back off or I'll kick your ass all the way to 8 mile, got it?" Lynn barked at the now frightened kid. He drops the kid, who runs off. Everyone looks at Lynn. A Hispanic kid walks to Lynn.

"Wow Lynn. Tranquilo." he says.

"Yeah, what bit you?" another boy asked.

"I'm just going through alot right now." Lynn replied. "I can't think straight."

"You should go to the counselor if you got a problem. Being irritable like that isn't healthy man." the Hispanic boy said again.

"I know. I know. I'll go to the counselors after school." Lynn announced.

"Good. Maybe he will help you with your problem." The bell rung, signaling the end of Gym class. "Well, I gotta go now." Lynn said. Lynn places his gym clothes into the locker and walk out of the locker room. Lynn wasn't the only one feeling guilty about what he and his brothers have done. Back at the Elementary School, Lars has been writing about it heavily in his journal.

At the end of the day, Loki picks up the brothers and they all drive home in silence. Well, everyone except Lynn, who is honoring his promise about going to the counselor. Eventually, Loki speaks up.

"Does anyone have any ideas on how to make it up to Linka?" Loki asks.

"We could bake her an apology cake." Lexx responds. Everyone murmurs in agreement.

"Great idea. Does anybody have an idea on which flavor we will bake." Loki responded.

"I say chocolate." Levi shouts.

"No, what about a carrot cake." Loni responds.

"Ew. Linka doesn't wants vegetables in her cake." Leif replied.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want a dog food and ketchup cake either." Lars responded. Everyone begins to argue about what type of cake to bake. Loki honks the horn, as he is fed up with the arguing. "Alright, we'll talk this through when we get home. I don't wanna hear another word from any of you. Got it?" Loki demands. The rest of the brothers nod in agreement. The rest of the drive took place in complete silence.

* * *

 **This chapter was just temporary filler. The actual storyline in this story will continue in the next chapter. I'll explain. Lynn spills the beans in the next chapter. Unknown to him, a certain someone will overhear him. I have a second account and the first chapter of The College Life of Sam and Luna will be posted soon. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	11. The Confession

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry about not updating this story for a while. While I was gone, I made a second account by the name of Eclar1916 V.2. Currently, I have a Law and Order based story there called The Case of Lincoln Loud. Please give it a look if you can. Leave a review there too. The apology cake that the brothers are baking will make an appearance in a couple of chapters. I am gonna try my best to distinguish the two scenes. And as a reward for waiting, a Loud brother gets beat the hell up in this chapter. Guess who? Read and you'll see. Now that all of that is said and done, let's begin.**

* * *

Back at the hospital, Linka just finished crying her eyes out. The only thing that stopped her from continuing was the fact that she ran out of tears. A sympathetic Nurse Simmons attempts to get through to her. "What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked concerned. Linka wipes her eyes, which are now red and puffy. "Nothing. I just had a nightmare, that's all." Linka replied, hiding the real reason.

"I know you're lying. Nobody cries that hard from a nightmare. Unless, something serious happened. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Nurse Simmons asked. Linka sighs, "Okay, I'll tell you." she says reluctantly. "I kinda had a falling out with my brothers. Nine of them to be exact." Nurse Simmons eyes go wide with surprise.

"You have 9 brothers? Damn, that's crazy." Nurse Simmons asked. "I can't imagine having 9 brothers. Three is already enough for me. Now tell me, what started this little falling out?"

"It's a very long story. But I'm just gonna say that my brothers are the reason I'm in this hospital room. They're the reason I have this broken leg." Linka explained. "I'll tell you how it all began." While Linka explains all of the events leading to that very moment to Nurse Simmons, Lynn nervously walks towards the counselors office. He is still having a hard time deciding whether or not to tell his counselor everything that happened.

He places his hand on the doorknob. Conflicting thoughts are racing through his head like a racer during the Indy 500. _Come on Lynn. You won't feel better until you talk about this._ Lynn told himself mentally. Lynn takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. A burly woman in a red blazer opens it. "Why, hello Lynn. How may I help you this evening?" she aks.

"I-I uh, need to talk about something personal." Lynn responded anxiously. Beads of sweat form on his head. He taps his foot against the office floor in a a quick manor. He takes a whiff of the air and notices that the smell of stress sweat has filled the air. "I don't know how to explain this, but-"

"Are you having girl trouble Lynn? Do you have questions about, you know, your body? All of that stuff is natural." she said.

"WHAT? Ew, no. That's not the problem at all Ms. Gargano. It's a family problem." Lynn replied.

"Are you being touched inappropriately? That's probably why you've been so irritable and moody lately."

"No, I'm not. I can't believe I'm saying this (sighs), but my little sister is in the hospital. And it's all because of my brothers and I. We hurt her in a fit of rage and now she's laying in a hospital bed with a broken leg." Lynn confessed. He bows his head in shame. Ms. Gargano places her hands on the sides of her head. She's quite surprised at this confession.

"Oh. Okay. Let's pick this up after school tomorrow." Ms. Gargano asked. Lynn got up and began to leave. He felt a little disappointed that she didn't have any advice, but at the same time, he felt a little better getting that off his chest. What Lynn didn't know was that Ron Andy was listening in on the whole confession. Lynn walks down the hallway and out of the school. Ron Andy fellows him silently. Lynn turns the corner, his house is just down the street. All that's left for him to do is walk through a dark alley.

"I better call Mom and Dad and tell them that I'm gonna be a bit late." Lynn says. He pulls his phone out of his pockets and begins to text his parents when a rock hits his hand, making him drop his phone. Lynn grasps his hand and turns around, only to meet the gaze of a very angry Ron Andy.

"You almost broke my hand. What the hell is your problem?" Lynn shouts. He doesn't get an answer. Instead, Ron Andy charges at Lynn and tackles him to the ground. Lynn manages to cover one side of his face. Before he could cover the other side, Ron Andy lands a punch on his cheek. He continued to wail on Lynn, landing body shots. Lynn remembers a move he saw. Lynn places his hands on Ron Andy's shoulders and flips him off.

Ron Andy lands on the ground back first with an audible thud. Wind rushed out of his lungs. Lynn takes advantage by kicking him several times before attempting to run away. Ron Andy gets up and chases Lynn down the street. He knows that he isn't going to catch Lynn, so he picks up another rock and throws it with all of his strength. The rock catches Lynn in the back. Ron Andy then smashes Lynn over the head with a garbage can lid. "That's for Linka you son of a bitch." he says while pummeling Lynn.

"HEY!" A deep voice shouts. Ron Andy turns to see a man running towards him. He runs off before the man could see his face. "Are you alright young man?" the man asked Lynn.

"Yeah, thank you." Lynn replied.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"No thanks. I'll just call my parents." The man walked away and Lynn picks up his phone, which now sports a small crack across the screen. Meanwhile, Rita is busy working when she receives a phone call. She pulls off her face mask. "Excuse me for a second." Rita says, stepping out of the room to answer her phone.

"Hello."

"Mom, can you come pick me up?" Lynn asked. "I might need to go to the hospital."

"Hospital? What for?"

"I got jumped when I was walking home. I think my hand is broken."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Rita said before hanging up. "Sorry Dr. Finstein, I gotta go. It's a family emergency." Rita jumps into Vanzilla and pulls off. As she is driving, Lynn managed to make it home and he is sitting on the porch. While Lynn sits in wait, Ron Andy trudges through his front door. Bebe is sitting on the couch texting on her phone. She catches a look at her little brother. "What happened to you?" she asked with concern.

"That's not the issue. Don't you know?" Ron Andy replied.

"About the bird?"

"What. Everybody knows that the bird is the word. Seriously though, you are in for some news." He then proceeds to tell everything that he heard Lynn say.

* * *

 **And there it is. This chapter is finished. Give a shout out if you get the reference. This chapter is the start of tensions between Lynn and Ron Andy that will peak in the next chapter during a hospital visit. Sorry if it's been so long. I've been busy. Goodbye and goodnight.**


	12. A Declaration of Love (my return)

**I've put some thought into it and I've decided to continue the story. I won't leave Fanfiction after all. In all seriousness though, I was growing bored with Loud House fanfiction and actually considered leaving for a bit. Not to mention, I am now a junior in high school, so I have a busier schedule and I am also working on writing a legitimate book. I won't go into details, but time goes by and I realized that writing is what I wanna do with my life.**

 **Enough about me though. Back to the story, last we left off, Lynn and Ron Andy got into a little scuffle. Both boys are on their way to the hospital to visit Linka. I missed you all and I'm sorry if I got to you. Before we go on, let me respond to some reviews:**

 **Guest: Ever heard of the three Human Rights? Life, Liberty, and The Pursuit of Happiness?**

 **That Engineer: I'm not that type of person. I'll finish this story. Thanks again for letting me write this.**

 **Antonio Mejia: I am not cancelling this story at all.**

 **Error DWN-019: Thanks for the song suggestions. I might use them.**

 **Let the story continue.**

* * *

Rita furiously sped through the road. Earlier, she received a call from Lynn Jr stating that he was attacked. As soon as those words left her fifth son's mouth, maternal instinct kicked in. She pulls up to the front of the house, where a bruised Lynn is sitting. "Oh my God. Lynn, who did this?" Rita asked worried.

"Some little punk. I got some hits in though." Lynn replies, limping towards the passenger side door of Vanzilla. Rita takes a closer look at him. His right hand has an ugly purple bruise on it. He grasps it in pain. "I think my hand is broken though. Can we go to the hospital?"

"Sure. Get in. I'll drive. And maybe, we can visit your sister if we can." Lynn opens the passenger door and gets in. Meanwhile, Ron Andy walked to the hospital. It was a few blocks down the road. He really wanted to visit Linka. Especially after finding out how Linka wound up in the hospital. "I hope Mom doesn't see me." Ron Andy told himself. He really didn't want to bring too much attention to himself. Alas, nobody will always get what they want. Upon entering the hospital, he bumps into the last person he wanted to notice him: His mother.

Maria Santiago worked regular shifts at the hospital. Her kids would never arrive, unless there was a big emergency or a problem at home. "Hijo, what are you doing here? Where's your sister?" Maria asked. Several people look at them. Ron Andy glares at the onlookers. "This is a family moment. Nothing to see here." All of the people who were looking turn away. "Can we talk in private?" he asks, gesturing towards the door. Maria and Ron walk outside.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about? I still have another two hours on my shift." Maria questions her son.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to visit Linka." he replied. "I wanted to check on her." The two hear a horn honk and Vanzilla pulls up to the front of the hospital. Rita steps out of the driver's side. "Sorry Maria. I needed to get Lynn to the hospital. His hand might be broken." Ron Andy's face drops into a frown. Lynn exits Vanzilla and the first person he sees is Ron Andy. He casts a death glare in Ron Andy's direction.

"You're here? Round two then. This is the rematch." Lynn barked. Ron Andy steps forward, almost as if accepting the challenge. He gets held back by Maria. Rita holds Lynn back before he could do anything. "Let me go. That punk broke my hand." Lynn says. Both women gasp in shock.

"Did you really do that Ron?" Maria asked.

"Don't act all innocent. You hit me too. I just wanted to visit Linka. You're ruining my day." Ron Andy shouts.

"I'm about three seconds away from ruining your face. And I'm visiting Linka first." Lynn threatened. Both boys are struggling to wrestle themselves free. Eventually, Rita has had enough of their bickering. "ENOUGH! You both can visit Linka if you behave. Understand?" Both boys nod their heads in response. The four of them walk into the lobby of the hospital.

"I'm visiting Linka first." Ron Andy says.

"No way, I'm visiting her first. She's my sister." Lynn replies. Rita places a hand on his shoulder. "Let him visit Linka first. You have to get your hand checked out." Rita walks Lynn to the receptionist position to get checked in. Behind them, Ron Andy snickered under his breath. A nurse leads Lynn and Rita to a room before Lynn could respond to him.

Maria and Ron Andy walk into Linka's hospital room. Despite all that has happened, her face lights up when she sees Ron Andy. "Hey Linka. Missed me?" Ron Andy asks. He slowly walks towards her bed. The first thing he notices is her broken leg strung up. He caresses the cast her leg is in.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Ron Andy asked again.

"I fell down the stairs. It was an accident. I was just-"

"Running away from your brothers?" Linka throws him a confused look. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here. Because I really care about you." Ron Andy stumbled through words. "In fact, I more than care about you Linka. I like you. No, I love you. There, I said it. It wasn't easy, but I said it. I'm not an emotional guy, bu-" his speech was cut off by two women "awwing" at them. He turns around and sees Nurse Jackie and Maria looking at them.

"I knew you loved her Mijo. She's pretty." Maria says. Ron Andy begins to blush. ' _Dang. I forgot they were here.'_ He shouted in his head. "You picked a great girl." Maria continued.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Ron Andy spoke nervously through his teeth. Linka begins to giggle. "Can we be alone please?" He asked. Maria raises her hands up as if surrendering.

"Okay mijo." Maria answers. She nudges Nurse Jackie. "Let's give them some alone time." They walk out of the room. "Finally." Ron Andy said. "Where was I? Oh. I'm sorry that I didn't visit you. What's with your brothers anyway? Why do they depend on you for so much anyway?"

"They argue alot. And they're very disfunctional. They all agree on the unspoken rule that they should never argue in front of me."

"Look how well that went. They need to grow up and handle their own problems. Or get their parents too. Looking after your dimwit brothers isn't your job. They took things too far and now you're in the hospital with a broken leg and God knows what else all because they can't control themselves. They could have took it much farther too. What if they-" Ron Andy stopped. Tears slowly started to roll down his cheeks. He hugs Linka. "I can't lose you babe. I don't think I could ever live with myself if something happened to you. If I was there, I would have protected you. It should be me in this bed, not you. Please forgive me. I'm sorry for not being there." He sobs loudly into Linka's shoulder.

"Ron. Ron. It's okay. I'm doing mostly fine now. I know you love me. Besides, none of this is your fault." Linka consoled. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. I love you too. And this may seem inappropriate right now but, I want you to kiss me." Ron Andy raises his head.

"I'm glad you asked." His lips meets Linka's in a powerful, but passionate kiss. Both of them feel sparks flying. They're so caught up in the moment, that neither of them noticed Maria or Nurse Jackie watching them. After what feels like a minute, they pull apart the kiss. "That was great." Linka said cheerfully.

"You know, this kissing stuff isn't so bad." Ron Andy added on.

"I'm glad you didn't mind the audience." Linka told him, pointing to Maria and Nurse Jackie standing behind him. He turns around and sees them again. He lets out a surprised shriek. "You saw us kissing, didn't you?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"The whole thing. She likes it mijo. All that practice with your pillow paid off." Maria replied. Ron Andy facepalms while Linka busts out laughing.

"Oh Mom, why?" Ron Andy blurts out.

"It's okay. I still think you're awesome. I love you." Linka tells him.

"We're about to go. I love you too Linka. I'll visit again." Ron Andy replied before leaving with Maria. On his way out the door, he rudely shoulder checks Lynn, who is wearing a cast on his right hand. "Whoops." Ron Andy said before walking away. Lynn is thinking about confronting him, but he has a cast on.

"Okay Lynn, now it's your turn to check in on Linka. And maybe apologize." Rita spoke.

"Yes Mom." He responded. The two walk into Linka's hospital room.

* * *

 **Taking Things Too Far is back. I'm gonna give it another go. I still have to finish the Twenty Shot as well. If you have any ideas for that, please share them. I'm dry on ideas for it. I'm back And I'm ready to give this another shot. Also, check out reDRagon Fan's Lincoln Phantom fanfic. He's updating it soon. And I am looking forward to reading it. Goodbye and Goodnight!**


End file.
